finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Shield
.]] Golden Shield , also known as Gold or Gold Shield, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a mid-ranked shield that sometimes prevents Poison. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Golden Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 7% Evade, -70 Int/Spr (in the NES/WSC versions), and immunity to Poison. It can be bought for 700 gil (1,000 gil in the NES/PSX versions) at Fynn or found in Kashuan, the basement of Fynn Castle, and in Raqia. Final Fantasy V Golden Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 4 Defense, 30 Evade, and 5 Weight. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Quelb, Castle of Bal, and Castle Surgate, dropped from Gilgamesh, stolen from Shield Dragon, or found at Ronka Ruins. Final Fantasy VI Golden Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 34 Defense, 23 Magic Defense, and 10% Evasion. It can be bought for 2,500 gil at Narshe, Albrook, Thamasa, and Tzen, found in the Magitek Research Facility, stolen from Adamankary, dropped from Dante, or Metamorphed from Hell's Rider, Armored Weapon, Gamma, Spitfire, Magna Roader, and Io. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, Setzer, and Mog. Final Fantasy X Gold Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained when the dominant abilities on any shield are any two Defense+ % abilities. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Golden Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that requires the Shields 3 license to equip, and provides 16 Evade. It can be bought for 2,100 gil at Rabanastre, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Ozmone Plain (Dagan Flats), dropped from Skull Warrior (1% chance), or from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set. In the ''Zodiac versions, Golden Shield now provides 15 Evade and requires the Shields 3 for 25 LP. It can be bought for 2,000 gil at Rabanastre, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, Jahara, and Balfonheim Port, found at Ozmone Plain (Dagan Flats) and Trial Mode Stage 47 (with Diamond Armlet), dropped from Skull Warrior (1% chance), and bought from the bazaar for 3,980 gil after selling Iron Carapace x3, Tanned Hide x2, and Dark Magicite x3. It is also stolen from Cultsworn Lich (55% chance) in Trial Mode Stage 9. It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Golden Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 25% Physical Evasion. It can be bought for 3,500 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Cardinal Delacroix in Chapter 2 or as a rare treasure from Golgollada Gallows. Final Fantasy Adventure Gold has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Jadd for 920 GP, and blocks Dagger, Harpoon, Spear, Mimic Box, Pincer, Blizzard, Sword, Rapier, Voice, Needle, Poison String, Talon, Axe, Ribinguumu, Thunderbolt, and Scorpion Tail. The Final Fantasy Legend Gold has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town for 400 GP. It has 50 uses, and blocks attacks with 40% success. Final Fantasy Legend II Gold has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town for 6800 GP and found in Abandoned Giant's Town. It has 50 uses, provides a Evasion of 70%, add 45 HP to Robots, increases their Def by 10, and blocks Ston. Final Fantasy Legend III Translated as Silver Shield, it can be bought in Lae in the Past for 1300 GP. It provides 3 defense and 3 magic defense. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gold Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 8 Defense and 28 Evade. Dissidia Final Fantasy Golden Shield is a level 36 shield that provides +27 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 10,750 gil, Knight's Shield, and Gold x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golden Shield is a level 30 shield that provides +25 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 23,750 gil, Knight's Shield, Gold x2, and Soldier's Desire x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golden Shield is a Heavy Shield obtained by crafting it using 900 gil, x1 Mythril Shield, x1 Thickened Hide, and x14 Gold Ores, found at Raven's Hideaway and Sorcerer's Hideaway, as the reward for completing Intermediate B-3 in the Colosseum, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides 38 DEF. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Golden Shield appears as a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 14 Armor Def, 12 Durability, +1 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Gallery Golden Shield FFII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy II. FF2 PS Gold Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Gold Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Goldshield.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Golden Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Shield 2.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Golden Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. Gold Shield (FFA).jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Golden Shield (II).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Golden Shield FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Gold Shield FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Golden Shield FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Golden Shield FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Golden Shield FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Golden Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Shields